


M'gann IRL

by Lilbee123



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbee123/pseuds/Lilbee123
Summary: M'gann and Superboy decide to leave the Justice League and live as (mostly) normal college students, but life in a test tube or on another planet definitely doesn't prepare you for college as they soon discover. Hand in hand, the couple faces the trials and tribulations of becoming independent young adults.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

"Helloooooo Central Gotham College! I am Megan! I am 19! And one fun fact about me! Is that I love earth!" Superboy snorted with laughter. M'gann turned away from the mirror, where she had been practicing her introductions, with a scowl. "What?"  
"Only an alien would say that they love earth!" he laughed. M'gann let out an exasperated sigh.  
"What does 'fun fact' even mean? I'm so boring, there's not a single fun fact I can think to share!" Superboy stood up from the bed, where he had been reclined, and placed his hands on M'gann's shoulders, resting his chin atop her head. She sank back into him with a sigh.  
"You're the most interesting girl in the galaxy," Superboy said softly. M'gann smiled as the warmth of his embrace traveled across her body.  
"Well maybe. But I can't share any of that with them."  
"What time did your theory class start?" asked Superboy.  
"I think eleven."  
"It's almost 10:50."  
Helloooo Megan! I spent so much time practicing my greeting I almost made myself late on my first day!" She jerked abruptly out of Superboy's embrace and flew across the room to grab her backpack.  
"Have a good day! You'll knock 'em dead." M'gann smiled at Superboy lovingly, and flew back across the room.  
"What would I do without you?" she laughed. She hovered slightly above the ground to reach his cheek, giving him a quick kiss goodbye.  
"And what would I do without you?" laughed Superboy, "Now, get out there!"

Central Gotham college was a shady, quiet campus. The League had thought it best that if M'gann and Superboy were to attend college, it would be somewhere small and quiet. "Not one of those party schools!" Red Tornado had lectured. "Somewhere the two of you can get the," he paused, choosing his words carefully, "individualized attention you require to transition into the human world." The buildings were tall, and smelled like old books. The dorms weren't air conditioned to M'gann's dismay, as she was much more used to the cold. The trees were ancient and bent, as were the professors. It was perfect.

M'gann smiled at the memory of the team bent around her computer, eagerly awaiting her college decisions. Superboy's admission had been a given of course, the man was a walking encyclopedia. M'gann herself was an excellent student as well, but she didn't have nearly the academic confidence that Superboy had, which had caused her to stress much more about school. Secretly, everyone knew she would get in of course. Everyone but her. Kid Flash had even picked up a cake with 'Congrats!' scrawled across the top, which he immediately smashed in Superboy's face after he received his acceptance letter

But getting in to college was one thing. Getting out alive would be another.


	2. Dork?

M'gann breezed across the campus, her overstuffed backpack bumping rhythmically against her back. It had been a gift from Superboy, to celebrate their mutual admission into Central Gotham College. It was a deep orange color. Superboy had blushed as he handed it to her. "It reminded me of your eyes," he had said.

She knew he loved her in those small moments. His love was nothing showy. It wasn't fireworks and surprise vacations to Fiji. It was, she thought, a metronome. It ticked on steadily, confidently, making sure she didn't go too fast. 

Suddenly, a voice cried out. "Hey!" 

Instinctively, M'gann crouched into a defensive position. "Hey, you!" called the voice, clearly distressed.

M'gann whirled around and found herself face to face, well, chest to face, with perhaps the shortest girl she had ever seen. She stood a solid five or six inches shorter than M'gann, who wasn't very tall herself. Her hair was dark and stood out in tight coils. Her eyes were dark but warm, like hot cocoa. She wore a bright yellow dress, with a matching yellow ribbon in her hair. 

"Helloooo! I'm freaking out here!" cried the girl in desperation.

"Can I help you?" asked M'gann, her face pinched with concern.

"Not sure," said the girl. "Tell me, have you thought of a fun fact? Because I haven't and I'm seriously freaking out over it. See, you can't say something too weird, because then obviously people will think you're weird, but you also can't say something too boring, because obviously people will think you're boring!" M'gann felt a sharp stab of dread in her chest.

"No! Come to think of it, I never did decide on one! Oh dear, now I'm freaking out too!"

"It's totally okay. We can think of something. Let's put our heads together."

"Okay!" said M'gann, and she bent down so that she was eye-level with the stranger, then gently touched her forehead to hers. 

"No," laughed the girl, "I meant figuratively put our heads together, like work together to figure out a solution." The girl's laugh was contagious, and soon M'gann was laughing too.

"Are you a foreign exchange student or something?" she asked once their laughter had subsided.

"I, um..." M'gann panicked, trying to remember the backstory she and Superboy had agreed upon. But her mind drew a total blank. "Yes! I am!" she cried, panicked. "From, uh, Poland!" The girl raised an eyebrow.

"You're from Poland?"

"Yes?" M'gann felt herself turn bright red. Clearly her lie hadn't been so convincing. How had she managed to blow her cover so quickly? Red Tornado would be angry for sure. But to M'gann's surprise, the girl laughed.

"Well then duh! That's a great fun fact! But we still need to come up with mine." M'gann let out a sigh of relief.

"Right. Let's, uh, put our heads together!" The girl giggled.

"Right! See, you got it!"

"Um, do you have any hobbies?" asked M'gann. The girl sighed and shook her head.

"Other than sleeping and watching Youtube videos? Nada."

"Well, are there any hobbies you'd like to learn?"

"Hmm," the girl's brow furrowed in concentration, "well, I always thought fencing seemed cool."

"Just say you like to fence then!" suggested M'gann. 

"I like the way you think! So you're from Poland, I like fencing. Let's head in before we're late!" The girl started to head into the building, but then stopped and turned to face M'gann. "I'm Kiara by the way."

"Uh, I'm Megan! It's very nice to meet you!" The girl laughed.

"You're a total dork, I already like you. Now come on!" Megan grinned and turned to follow Kiara into the building.

Note to self, she thought, look up the meaning of 'dork'.


	3. The Plan Backfires

"So Kiara, you like fencing?" Kiara looked at M'gann, the desperation evident in her eyes.

They had been leaving their first class (which they had luckily only been a few minutes late for) when a peppy blonde girl flagged them down. 

"Um, yeah? I guess?" Kiara's answer sounded more like a question. The girl turned to M'gann.

"What about you?"

"I, uh," stuttered M'gann. Kiara turned and gave her a scathing look. M'gann didn't have to read her mind to know exactly what she was thinking. "Yeah! We actually met in fencing class this summer!" Oh boy, thought M'gann, it was only her first day and she already had lots of big lies to keep up with.

"That's so cool!" grinned the girl, "if you guys are really so in to fencing, you should totally join the fencing club!"

"F-fencing club?" sputtered Kiara.

"Duh! We're the best in the district! We could totally use two more experienced fencers!" Kiara looked at M'gann desperately.

"Um, Helloooo Megan! Of course you could! We'd love to join." The glare M'gann got from Kiara confirmed that this had not, in fact, been the right thing to say at all.

"Great! We meet today at four, in the north gym! See you then!" with that, the girl dashed off to her next class. M'gann turned to Kiara.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"

"You fucking idiot! How are we going to learn how to fence in a couple of hours?" cried Kiara. M'gann flinched. She wasn't used to swearing, as Red Tornado had never allowed it. Of course, this hadn't stopped the others from swearing, but M'gann hated breaking the rules. "Sorry, I shouldn't blame it all on you," said Kiara bashfully, "but oh man, we are really in deep here."

"At least we're in it together, right?" tried M'gann. The girl laughed.

"Yeah, at least you lacked the sense to not trap yourself in this lie along with me! But we will figure it out. Fencing can't be that hard, right?"

"Right!" said M'gann cheerfully, "but by the way, what is fencing?"


	4. Branching Out

"So, come on in!" beckoned Kiara as she opened the door to her dorm. M'gann was immediately hit with a wave of musky, floral perfume that totally overwhelmed her. Some earth sensations could be overwhelming to her. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and found herself back on earth, in Kiara's dorm.

"Whaddya think?" What did she think? Well, for one thing it was dark. The overhead light was off, the curtains were drawn, and the only source of light was a string of fairy lights that stretched diagonally across the ceiling. The walls were covered with movie posters, none of which M'gann recognized. She still had a lot of catching up to do on earth movies. The bed was messy and unmade, the desk was strewn with papers. "Pretty cool, huh?" M'gann grinned.

"Totally!"

"Hmm. But not all that much room for fencing. Where do we even start?" M'gann pondered over this for a minute, before inspiration struck. 

"Oh, I know! Arti- I mean my friend showed me something called a tutorial? On a Youtube?" Kiara laughed.

"Damn, it's like Poland is on another planet or something!" M'gann winced, then forced out a laugh. "But," Kiara continued, "that's a good idea." She pulled a stool up to her messy desk, and took the desk chair for herself. She gestured towards the stool, and M'gann sat. Then, she whipped out a chunky, silver laptop, and pulled up Youtube.

"I have one of those! But I'm still learning how to use it," admitted M'gann. 

"I can always teach you the ropes," offered Kiara, "I bet you'd love video games."

"Ah yes! I've heard of those! Kid- I mean my friend likes to play them. They make him really angry though, so I don't understand why he likes them so much." Kiara laughed. 

"So not everyone from Poland is a technophobe then?" Uh oh.

"Umm.. well," M'gann stuttered, "my, uh, parents... they're just really strict is all." That wasn't entirely a lie, right?

"Oh I tooootally get that," said Kiara, rolling her eyes, "my parents are super religious. They freak out over everything!"

"That must be hard!"

"Yeah, kinda," sighed Kiara, "that's why I left. I had to be my own person, you know? Not just what someone else wanted me to be."

"Yeah, exactly! It's like, you spend all your time thinking what someone else wants, then all of a sudden it's like helloooo Megan! What do you want?" Kiara smiled.

"Exactly," she said, "I'm glad someone gets it. Now let's get down to some fencing!"


End file.
